Secret Garden
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Cordelia & Doyle's garden


## SECRET GARDEN 

'Secret Garden' by: Bruce Springsteen

  
_She'll let you in her house  
If you come knockin' late at night  
She'll let you in her mouth  
If the words you say are right  
If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides_

Doyle knocked at the door. It opened, Cordy stood there with a smile on her face. She was in a summer dress.

"Are you ready?" Doyle stuttered.

"Yeah." She grabbed the basket. They walked down the front steps. "To bad Angel couldn't do this." 

"Yah, well you'l know how sunlight and him go together."

Cordelia and Doyle walked in the sunlight holding a lunch basket between them. They both smiled at each other. The sun shown done on them. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to disturb the Blue sky. When they got to the bottom of the steps there was a blue '83 corvette there. Cordelia looked it up and down.

"Nice car." 

"Thanks it is a friends."

"So your just let you borrow it " Doyle released his hand from the basket and opened the car door like a gentleman. Cordy stepped in. She set the basket on her lap. He closed the door and ran to the other side and got in. he started the car and they were off.

  
_She'll let you in her car  
To go drivin' round  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
That'll bring you down  
She'll let you in her heart  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice_  
  
They drove for a while up the rode. Cordy's hair flew around in the wind. She put her arms up in the air and felt the wind blow them like on an amusement ride. She laughed. Doyle looked at her. Cordelia looked at him. He raised his hands off the wheel. 

"Doyle!" She screamed and grabbed the wheel. Doyle put his hands back on the wheel over hers. 

"Don't worry princess I won't let anything happen to you I swear." She got back in her seat. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. He just beamed a smile at her.

They drove on for a while and pulled to a big stonewall. There was no one else around. There was this big wall all covered with vines. Doyle hopped out of the car and ran to the other side and helped Cory out.

"What are we doing here?" Basket in hand

"It's a surprise." Doyle walked over to the wall and pulled some of the vines away there was a door. Doyle produced a key and unlocked the door. The door opened with a screech. Doyle took Cordelia's hand in his and led her inside.

__

You've gone a million miles  
How far'd you get  
To that place where you can't remember  
And you can't forget  
  
Inside there was flowers everywhere. You could hear the running of a brook. Doyle led Cordelia inside. They walked down this supposed path. They made to this big clearing. There was a pond and a nice tree for shade. Cordelia stood by the tree while Doyle set out the blanket. He knelt down on the blanket. He held out his hand to Cordelia. She looked him over. He wasn't wearing his average cloths but a nice pair of khaiki pants and a nice blue shirt. She came over and took his hand. She knelt slowly so not to hurt her dress. But that did not happened. She got caught and fell straight into Doyle's arms.

"I told you princess I won't anything ever hurt you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What was that fer?"

"For being there to protect me and for being my friend." She moved away from Doyle. She smiled and began to set up lunch.

They ate lunch.

Cordy looked up at the sky. The wind blew. She wasn't cold at all. She looked up and what gave her comfort. Doyle smiled at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a princess." She snuggled deeper into Doyle's chest.

"So how did you find this place?" Doyle cleared his throat.

"Well when I first came to LA I was running from someone…"

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, Yeah, will this guy be trying to get you?"

"No. … Should I continue?" She nodded, which he felt against his chest and made the shirt move. "Well I jumped over the wall and landed in here. I stayed here that night and in the morning the grounds keeper found me sleeping right where we are right now."

"He didn't mind?"

"Are you gonna let mi finish?"

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." They both smiled at each other.

" Well, he found me and said ' what are you doing here?'" He took a breath and then continued. " I couldn't tell him the whole story so I told him that I was running from a friend who got angry at me for steeling his girlfriend."

"And he bought it?"

"Yah, he said 'she must'a have been after the accent.' "

"I know that's what got me to you." He looked down at her.

"Really."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we talked and became friends. So he gave me a key and let me come here whenever I wanted. He left'd this to me in his will."

"What a nice man. It's like a 'Secret Garden' deal."

"Yah, our little secret." He stopped. She lifted her head up and rested her chin against chest.

"What I know that look.

"And what does it mean."

"It says there is more maybe good or bad. Which one?" He began to sit up. She went to a sit and lay position. 

"He made me promise to tell no one unless one certain condition."

"And what was that?" Doyle positioned himself so he was kneeling on one knee. Cordelia looked at him. _Is he doing what I think he is doing? _She thought.

"The condition was that I can only bring the person who I was so madley in love with and that I would ask." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Cordelia looked at him she looked at the ring. It was a Claddah ring like Angel's but different. It had a diamond in the middle of the heart. Not a big one but one that made it worth so much more to her cause it came from Doyle. Cordy sat there in a pause of the moment and a look on her face that was worth a million good times. "So, princess?" She looked at him. He had a smile and sweat was running down his forehead. He was acting like he was in front of a firing squad. Cordy knelt up so she was eye to eye with Doyle. She put her hands around his neck and pushed into him in a long passionate kiss. It was several minutes and then she pulled away. They had to catch their breath. "I guess that's a yes."

"You bet your demon half that is a yes." They both kissed again. When they released Doyle took the ring from the box and placed it on Cordelia's left hand. They began to kiss again. Clouds began to roll into the sky. The wind began to pick up.

__

She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

Cordy and Doyle broke apart and looked into each other eyes, the wind blew more. The basket and everything began to fly off the ground. The two held each other tightly. Thunder rolled around them. Lighting began to crash. Another rumble and another flash. It hit the tree and a branch fell down. Doyle and Cordy moved out of the way as it came at them. 

"Are you alright!" He tried to question Cordelia over the crashing thunder. She only nodded. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I swear." He kissed her. "I love you." _Nnnnnnoooooo! _Ran through her mind. _What was going on? _Doyle looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes she saw before when they were on the … …. ship.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but couldn't be heard with the thunder. Doyle stood up. Rain began to poor down.

"Don't worry princess. I will always be with you."

"Wait!" a flash of lighting went off and He was going.

Cordelia Sat straight up in bed. She was in her room. She looked out the window it was raining and storming. Tears ran down her face. She picked up a pillow and hugged it. She looked down at her hand the ring he had placed there was gone. She laid back down staring at her hand. Cordelia closed her eyes again hoping to return to where Doyle is. Where he still is. Where they are together. Where they will remain forever. If only in her dreams. In their Secret Garden she would remain. Their secret garden.

__

  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

****

THE END

A secret garden where Doyle and Cordelia remain together if only in her dreams. 


End file.
